back to the past
by krysta0
Summary: 4 years after the “kids Ova” Ed is now 104,always in the back of his mind he wishes he could return back, and wonder’s what would have happened if he had ever found a way to return, contains some mature content..
1. prologue

_4 years after the "kids Ova" Ed is now 104, and it seems as though his life is pretty much coming to a close, but always in the back of his mind he wishes he could return back, and wonder's what would have happened if he had ever found a way to return home._

(I'm not sure how old the kids where in the ova, so I guess around nine, making them 13 in this story)

Sarah was sent over to her grand father's this time, her two brothers' had been sent off to some sort of boys only camp, leaving Sarah all alone this summer. Her mom had asked her to go check up on her grand father, being as old as he was.

She had been down the street, and almost halfway across town by this point, where she had stopped at a grassy hill. She waited, looking over the scenery, She remembered how life was like when she was little, and how she and her brother's would take this as a short cut, but as the year's whet by the grow farer apart. Her brother's where both two boys, and she was the girl, they where off on there own little adventure's well she was stuck at home. And here she was, all alone.

_Ed glanced at the old photographs that laid on his shelf's, each one so very old, but none showing his life back in the years when he was very young, when he and his brother searched for the philosopher's stone, found it, and over some pretty scary moment's got Al's body back, but unlike Al, Ed still didn't have his real arm and leg back, only his metal arm and leg, that was a reminder when there jeanery back then had started. He now missed everyone. He'd, probley not one to admit it back then, but he even missed Roy._

"_**Hate to see you call me shorty now" **__he laughed, but it soon faded away, because here he was, stuck in this world, all alone._


	2. Chapter 2: depressing birthday

_Thank you for your reviews, Mitoki and Bar-Ohki, I'm open to anymore, Even if they are flames, just don't flame too badly, because this is my first one. As for Bar-Ohki's question, you will just have to wait and see . Please tell me if you like my story or not? Any if you have any idea's, I'm willing to listen. And I do not own Fma, If I did I would continue it, but I think I like it better they way they ended it._

Sarah stood there on top of the hill, she imagined her brother's and her when she was young making there way down this very hill, and when she almost slipped.

Her sky blue eye's stared up at the sky, as sun rays peered out behind the fluffy white clouds, reflecting off her eyes like mirrored glass. The grass long and wild, moving like wave's as the wind blow ageist it. The air was nice, not cold or warm, just fresh as comforting as the wind blow ageist her, pushing her to go forward.

For a couple minutes she stood there, just imagining how life had suddenly changed. Being in the middle of summer, you think she have at lest some friends, but in truth there where none. They where all off a camps, and vacations, family, and traveling.

Growing up, Sarah had spent most of her time hanging out with her brother's, James, (one that look's like Edward) and Chris (the one that look's like Al). They would go fishing, camping and watching movies together. But then came her thirteenth birthday and things started to change.

First of all, it started to rain. Sarah had planed her birthday outside, all her paper cut decorations where ruined, everything had ether falling apart, or was soaked by the heavy rain fall, so she spent the rest of the day feeling rather grumpy.

The main problem was when James and Christ planed go on a camping trip with there dad, with out her. They had been talking about during her whole birthday.

"Hey dad, How big is that river where canoeing down?" James questioned

"Pretty big, James" he answered, not really paying to much attention to the question

"There aren't any snakes in the river are there dad?" questioned Chris

"No I don't think so" he answered again trying to convince his younger son that they would be absolutely safe.

Sarah had been staring out the front window, watching the rain fall, Car's headlights casting a yellowish glow every time they came down there street, trying to daydream what her birthday would have been like, if it had been a sunnier day.

She Turned around "I'm coming to, right Dad?" she asked politely

Her dad shook his head "Sorry not this time" he dad answered

Suddenly her heart sank, her stomach started to get that wired feeling, as she questioned to her self over and over, why they wouldn't let her come, they always had done stuff together, It never had cross there minds if she came or not.

Two years ago, there mom had died of a sickness, and depression, Her Grate uncle Al who she had become very accustomed to had vanished, and was later pronounced dead. No one had found his body. Al had been on a trip around the world to try and discover something, but had told no one, not even his brother Edward. He had never returned and no one new where he had exactly been or what he was doing, and no one had gotten any information, since he hadn't returned. It was said that he was visiting a highly risk place, and so they had fought and later pronounced him dead.

For the longest time her mother kept on telling young Sarah, that Al was still out there, probley lost in some strange world unable to get back. But deep down inside Sarah's mother truly started to believe he was dead, she had then stared eating less and being less sociable and would except no help. It was Al who had raised Sarah's mother when she was a kid, and there for she was very emotionally attached.

Since then, all the father and son trips where no more, since Sarah had now accompanied them, but now something had changed.

James's, not so much Chris, but James had bugged his father so much about the father and son moments that they had missed. And now was it was finally his chance to have another one and they where leavening right on Sarah's birthday.

Sarah asked trying not to act so hurt.

"It's ok Sarah , you'll be staying with grandpa ed"

"But, I don't what stay with grandpa, he's old, and his metal arm and leg are creepy, and anyone forbid if there where any milk in his house, and _you_ that still doesn't answer my question. Why can't I come dad?"

He shrugged his shoulder's, In truth it was really his son who had mad the plan's, feeling rather sorry for his daughter, But his son had convinced him that they would do at least one thing alone, with just him and the boys, just once and it was to late for him to go back on his word. Then on the other side it seemed as if Sarah was being signaled out, at this point he really wished that his wife was here to help him out, now leavening him alone with three children.

"Common Sarah, someone's got to watch over grandpa, he's an old man you know" as he bent down lower and whispered in her ear. "Besides, I promise will do something together, just you and I"

Sarah grew in excitement, Never had she ever, being alone with dad to do anything, And since her mom died She hadn't been able to do anything alone with anyone. I guess though that this time with her grandpa, could count as her first, But really, what excitement or adventure could she have with her grandpa, Edward Elric?

_Ya, there isn't much about the real Fma series yet, But there will be a hole look more Ed in the next one, Tell me watch characters you favor, and witch one's you don't so much?_


	3. Chapter 3: Entering

_**This chapter wasn't really what I planned, but it sort of came to me, and I wanted to write it down. Thanks to all who have commented, and read my story. I will make the next chapter better.**_

Sarah, with a bag of milk in her hand, knocked lightly on the white door to her grandfather's home; she waited for a while but heard no reply. She knocked again, this time a little harder, but there was still no reply, letting out a little sigh, as she sat down, with her back towards the door.

20 minutes passed, and soon Sarahs patience grew short. She decided to look through the mail slot, but couldn't see anything. She let out a small growl, as she paced back and forth in front of the door, and if you looked closely, and squinted your eyes a little bit, you could almost see steam rising from the top of her head.

One hour passed. After continually banging on the door, she glances down to the small doggy door. Would she fit? She wondered. She remembered back when she was ten, how easily it was to go in and out of the small doggy door.

She lay down, and started to crawl through the small door, all was perfect until she came to a complete stop, right where her hips were. Had her butt really grown that big over the years? This angered her, as her face soon became red, with anger and embarrassment. Why? Why had it choose this time to get big, even a couple more inches smaller and she would have been able to go in and out through the door, no problem.

She was halfway in between the door, with her head and arms on the inside and her legs sticking outside. Now looking around she saw her Grandpa lying in his chair asleep.

"Grandpa...Grandpa wake up, Grandpa E, Ed….Eddy, Eddy Edward……Grandpa?" She carefully whispered toward him.

"Grampaaaaaaaaaa!" she yelled but still no reply.

Now rolling onto her back, she placed her hands on the door frame, trying to push herself in, but then something worse happened. Not only could she not get in, she couldn't get out. She was now permanently stuck, and now, her stomach started to rumble and she really, really had to go pee. I guess you could say she was between a rock and a hard place, but this felt way more embarrassing.

She decided to try one more time, slapping her hands on the door, giving it a hard push, as she slid through, and crashed into the wall. Finally the man woke up.

Still lost in the dreams about his childhood friend, he got up and glanced to see what had happened, still being in a day dreamy state, His eyes opened wide.

"Winry" he called

Dizzy as ever, after hitting her head against the wall, she didn't quite hear him correctly, as she shook her head, and glanced up into the old man's eyes.

"Hey ya gramp's" she tried pulling off with a smile.

The man shook his head, a bit disappointed that it wasn't Winry, but glad to see that his granddaughter hadn't broken anything.


	4. Chapter 4: The watch

_**Sorry guys it was so late, it's just that for the past couple week's I've been busy, I also hurt my wrist, when going snowboarding for the fist time. Its fun you got to try it. Also my dog had to get surgery (I'm going to dedicate one chapter, to my dog, and winery's, some time, so Na!) Also I have got exams. Thank you so much for your reviews, I hope you like this next chapter. **_

Sarah unpacks her things in one of the small visitor's rooms, it has a small window that overlooked most of the city, and has a nice view of it all lit up at night. There are also a small bed with a blue and white quilt, and pillows. One wall was lined with dusty old bookshelf's, with there dusty old books and for the longest time Sarah and her brother's had ignored. Beside the bed was a small drawer where she could but her cloths, as a old dusty dim lamp stood on it, and just below it, was a picture of her, in between her two brother's, caring a giant bass. She sat on the bed letting out a sigh, staring into the picture, remembering.

_**Flash back**_

_The sun set over the northern sky, black ascents of old pine, willow and maple, as three children sat alone, in the middle of a small lake, with a fishing pole each, bored out of there minds waiting for a fish to bite._

"_Hey James, Sarah?" Chris shyly asked_

"_What?" they said at the same time_

"_You don't think there could be a lockness monster in this water, do you?" _

"_No" James said, staring into the water, wondering if there was even a small minnow they could even catch._

"_The lockness, is in Scotland, Chris, not hear." Sarah said proudly, feeling smart._

"_But, why would you what to take a picture of it Sarah, it could eat you"_

"_Don't be such a scary cat, I'm not scared" she smiled, just as her fishing line stated to zoom._

"_Hey Sarah, look's like you got a bite" James said, Sarah now trying to real it in as it slowly got closer and started splashing_

"_it's so heavy, and big, help me guys" she said, as her two brother's grabbed a hold of it and pulled, as the fish flew into the air, and landed smack down into there boat._

"_AHHH" screamed Chris "it's the lockness" he cried, Sarah quickly graving her camera only to find the fish._

"_No, it's just a giant slimy, stupid fish" Sarah pouted, putting away her camera as she looked around. "Hey where's James?" _

"_here" came a sarcastic tone, as the looked to where the voice was coming from, and saw James's beside the boat, floating in the water, soaking wet._

_Sarah lent a hand to him, but instead of letting her into the boat, he toughed on her arm and pulled her in._

_SPLASH_

"_JAME"S THAT WAS SO NOT FUNNY" yelled angry little Sarah, now wet and soaked._

_James laughed as he pointed at Sarah "I'm sorry, but you made it just so easy" as she smiled back at him, Chris now joining in on the fun, although they wouldn't pull him in, at the time, because he couldn't swim._

_Sarah and James climbed back into the boat as they patted back to shore. Meeting there parents. _

_"Sarah, James you're all wet" they said concerned_

_"Mommy, Daddy, we caught a giant fish, what to see?"_

_As they made it over to the boat, the lake owner, also of the small store, came out, with his camera, as both he and there parents, stared in awe, over the giant fish._

"_Hmm" The owner said "something this big deserves a prize" as he went to his store and brought out 3 carton's of milk._

_"Here you go kids, sorry, I didn't have any smaller one's to give you"_

_the atmosphere changed instantly, from a clear sunny day to a thundering, pouring down rain storm, as black mist covered the land, a howl of a wolf could be heard, as a flash of lightning, lit up the sky._

"_Who are you calling small?" came a demonic deep voice_

_The lake store owner ran away in fright of the evil little Elric siblings. After a wile, returned to a bright and cherry sunny day._

_Now, there was something to know about the Elric siblings, They hated milk, although of course, they never really tried it, and took there grandpa's word for it, that is was discussing and nasty and that one drop could burn a hole few your tong._

_"Hey Sarah" James said, is a provoking tone "I dare you to drink it all"_

_"I dare you to drink it James" she snapped back_

_"Un ah, I dared you first"_

_"What do I get, in return?"_

_"If you do it, I promise not to tell dad, that it was you who wet the bed, when we get home"_

_Sarah gave him an angry glare, as she picked up the milk cartons, taking in the 1 liter of milk at a time, with out ever taking a breath, until the next carton._

_"There you happy?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Promise not to tell" _

_"I promise"_

_It didn't matter though, because the two where sent to bed, after catching a cold, and Sarah learned that she had slightly become lactose intolerant, but it never stopped her from drinking milk._

_"Let's do this again some time?" she asked_

_"Sure sweetie" replied her mom_

_But there was never a next time._

_End flash back_

Edward, sat out side Sarah's door, wonder what happened to make her so depressed, is infact her birthday, his only granddaughter's birthday. She looked as though she had just lost a valued friend. He decided that at this moment was the right time to give her, her present.

He knocked at the door, slightly, with his real arm; that would have left a softer knock.

"Oh hi, grandpa" she replied

"Common, Sarah, there's something I what to give you"

She got up and headed towards her grandfather's room, where he had brought out a box, rapped up in bright blue paper and handed it to her.

Eyes widened by the size of the box, Maybe he had gotten her a printer for her computer, or maybe a flat screen TV. Gazing at the rapping paper ready to rip it into shreds.

Edward smiled as he went to his room; well Sarah went to the kitchen table, ready to open the box.

She sat there, a card was attached, it said from, Ed and AL. Sarah now even happier, since they had believed that Al had left, and that he would never come back, now Sarah had something from him, to remember and to show at her mom's grave.

As she tore open the box, she found some red materiel, taking it out she found it to be a small coat, with what looked like a snake and cross on the back. It was so soft, as she held it up to her face, and cuddled with it, though and imagining that she would where it, but still grateful. Maybe she could make it into a pillow?

Next there was something else, an old stop watch it was rusty, and she couldn't open it.

The last thing in there was a piece of paper, as she read it aloud: **Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.**

**The Philosopher's Stone... Those who posses it, no longer bound by the laws of Equivalent Exchange in alchemy, may gain without sacrifice, create without equal exchange. We searched for it...and we found it.**

What exactly, that was meaning, Sarah had no idea, and the philosopher's stone, wasn't that off of the move Harry potter?

It made her wondered though, about that in her life's sacrifices. Her brother's, who where drifting away from her and her mom, who had absolutely faded away, never ever, to come back. She didn't think personal things like theses would be effected by her grandparents so called "law", and decided to ask her grandpa what this all meet.

Just then the door rang, as she went to go and get it she yelled. "All get it!"

Still carrying the things in her arm, she opened the door, and there in front of her was Al, she looked at him in shock, only to see Ed come to the door.

"Did you get the books, Al?"

"Yes brother, sorry it took so long, you see there where…." He continued on as he came in more, and it seemed like no one had notice that she was there. She took a couple steps back, her mind raced as she held on to her presents, the watch and note, tucked away into her pocket, and the coat over her shoulder. She sat on the couch, as the two started talking then soon moved into the dinning room, she mad a dash for the door, she couldn't talk it, why did she feel all emotional, as soon as Al came in. She crept up the door, and slightly opened it, just ash she was about to take a step forward, she heard her name being called out.

"Sarah where are you going?" said Ed in a soft caring tone

"Sarah!" smiled Al with a big grin "I haven't seen you since you where so small, come on and give old Al a hug"

She looked down, and looked back up. "Grandpa, can we go see mom's grave, just for a bit" her voice starting to brake" I'm sorry Uncle Al, would that be alright with you?" her eyes blurred, trying hard not to cry.

There was a long pause from both old men, as Sarah bent down and sat near the door, Al glanced at Edward, whispering the words "dead? But….but how?"

Ed had finally found out why Sarah was being so depressed. The one thing, that Winry had giving Ed, since they last met, had faded away from them, only last year. Chris and James had cried it all out, but Sarah had kept it all in all this time and so had he. The old man came over beside his granddaughter and bent down, glancing back towards his younger brother.

"Cancer, can do horrible thing's Al" now placing a hand though Sarah's hair holding her, as she buried her face into his chest, and begin letting out small pouts.

"Sure Sarah, will go see your mother" He responded to Sarah's question "it's pretty cold out there, you got the coat, I gave you" as he took it off, her shoulder, and put it on her. Al now looking quiet sad and depressed, grabbed on his jacket, and glanced over to see Sarah in there old red cape. How it brought back memories to them both.

Suddenly the watch feel out of her pocket, opening as it feel, the words: _Oct. 3: don't forget_ flashed on them. A date that symbolized three major points in time, the day they moved on, the day Sarah's mother died and Sarah's birthday.

"Don't worry, Ed and Al, I won't forget"

_**So what do you think of that? I no I seid later a cuple capter's ago, that it had been summer, Well, there's a logical explonation for that. You see because of globe warming, it made October, feel like summer. Ok, ok….lame excuse. Anyway I have a question for you, do any of you know of a good name I could call Sarah's mom?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Scared

_**Hey, here's the next chapter, I hope the spellings a little better then last time, I really liked your name's for the mother, but I was thinking about Trisha, Ed and Al's mother, but then I wondered, if that would be a bit to….. (Can't think of the word) but anyway, you guys are the one's who are reading it, so, I don't no if you would be disappointed or glad that I used that name. As always, that's for the comments, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Foot steps could be heard on the cobbled path. It was darkened from the rain, making the moss that grew in-between the cracks stand out as Sarah headed for the grave.

It was almost ten o-clock as church bells rang in the background. Each ring, counted the hours that had past. The sun setting caused each grave to have an almost golden glow. Childrens voices, that had been in the park a couple minutes ago, had now faded. Sarah stopped as the tenth bell rang, listening to the echo for a while, until all fell silent, except the distant sound of a couple of cars that passed.

The wind blew strongly on her red coat, making it flap back and forth, almost as a flag would. The air was cold and wet, making her appreciate the coat that was keeping her warm. A birthday present that seemed more useful then it appeared.

The two old men, known as Al and Edward Elric had, not far behind, slowly made their way toward Sarah. Both had also wanted to visit the grave, just as much as Sarah wanted to, but let her run ahead, for she was a lot younger then they were.

Sarah traced the letters with a finger, the name of her mother, and the dates of her birth and death. The stone a black marble with a dead rose that lay rotting in front of it.

Sarah then cleared the dead rose, and had found a dandelion field beside it. She began picking a bouquet of dandelions, like she did when she was little, Staining her hands yellow and sticky.

Edward and Al were now standing in front of the grave stone, paying their respects. Al knelt down, and stared at the name for the longest time, well Ed, kept one eye on Sarah from time to time.

Sarah noticed an older, dark haired woman, paying her respects to another stone, sending her a smile, and she returned to picking dandelions. The woman then stared at the girl, eyes filling up with tears.

"Ashley" the women cried, running up to Sarah, and putting her into an almost caged hug, with no way out. Head being pressed in-between the womans incredibly large bust. The dandelions that had once being in her hand, had dropped.

"But I'm not…..Ashley….I'm……" she uttered, but was interrupted.

"Oh, Oh Ashley, my precious little Ashley"

Edward and Al rushed over to come to Sarah's aid. Sarah now gasping for air, pressed in towards the woman's stomach.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you have the wrong child" said Al in his polite voice

"Hey, Al…..Ed, long time no see" came the woman's voice, changed to a harsher, raspier tone. Her body changed, and Sarah couldn't see enough to know what was happening, and even if she did, she wouldn't have known who it was. Edward and Al on the other hand had known perfectly well who it was, and couldn't really believe their eyes that he was still alive.

"Envy" they both said together

"You haven't changed a bit" remarked Ed

"I couldn't say the same about you two" Envy replied

Sarah in confusion, finally got a look, at the new persons face, she couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, just that she was being grabbed by an absolute stranger, an ugly stranger and did the only thing she could think of. She jammed her foot onto his instep as hard as she could. Finally he let go as she ran towards her elders.

"Why you little BRAT" screamed Envy "I should cut off you little arm and leg to match you grandpa?"

"Sarah, Run, Now!" yelled Edward although Sarah needed no invitation.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, passing each and every grave stone. It was pitch dark, and very hard to see, with only a few lamp lights and the moons rays, to guide her way.

She stopped in between letters D-C still very close to the E's, as she glanced back, now noticing that nether of her grandparents where following her. She saw a couple bright flashes and decided that she would be safer to move on towards the apartment

Now at the apartment she opened the door, and hurried herself inside. She locked the door and all windows. She hid in the bathroom, and crouched as low as she could in the bathtub waiting

Wondering what had just happened, She also worried about how Ed and Al were, two old man, alone with that stranger, maybe she should have stayed, her mind battling and in a complete mess, as she waited for what seemed like hours. Finally her mind came to a decision to go and check up on the two, but just before she got to the door, she heard a knock. Sarah raised her head, rushing towards the door, and looking thought the peek hole.

"Sarah, let us inside" Came one of there voices.

Relieved, she opened the lock, and they stepped inside. Their bodies covered in sweat. They sat in there, silent, just waiting, and thinking, and breathing deeply,

"What was that all about?" Sarah asked, finally breaking the silence.

The two glanced at her, finally remembering that Sarah had been there, something that they couldn't believe. They tried think of ways to explain it. Everything that was their life in the other world was never told to anyone, and kept secret. For now though they thought it best to send the young girl to bed, Knowing that it would be too much for them to explain and for her to comprehend, If she would believe them. Even so, everything that happened today, including there meeting with Envy, would be way too much on the girl.

"Hopefully" Ed started "you'll never have to witness that again"

"Sarah, I think you should go to bed now" replied Al softly

Sarah looked down at the ground, she wanted answers, but seeing as it was now One o-clock in the morning, she couldn't really think of a good come back. Instead she sat in her room and later fell in a deep sleep, still with questions popping in and out of her head.

Later that night there was a call on the telephone, from the park ranger that the campground that Chris, James and their father had been staying at. He reported that the father had gone missing a few days ago and that the two brothers would be returning home, the following evening.


	6. Chapter 6: I don't understand

Sarah awoke feeling sick. Her bed sheets where wet and her body covered in sweat. Eyes blue now faded to gray. Her body was shaking from the dream. Eye's tear stained as words echoed in her head, over and over again.

_You didn't even cry when mom died._

_I hate you._

Quietly she slipped out of bed. Glancing at the picture that lay on her bed side, she turned it over, so she wouldn't see it. I was like a lie now. She wouldn't even make a pretend smile for any photo anymore. She stood in the room for a couple minutes, her head was booming, and she what'd an aspirin.

She walked down the hall. Pictures covered it like wall paper. You could see the timeline of when each picture was taking, younger pictures of her grandfather in his late twenties where black and white, and slightly faded yellow. New pictures, created by digital cameras, showed colored pictures of him now, along with pictures of her, and her brothers. There where pictures of them being born. Summer vacations, First days of school, and in all of them, they would all have great big grins on there faces. There was one however that didn't.

This one was of the three of them, just as the moon began to rise, standing at there mother's grave. The photo was taking only a year ago. And it was just thoughts three, just standing there, with no words, nothing. They where all dressed in black. There were no smiling, grinning children in this one.

Sarah remembered it clearly, for the longest time, they would just sit there. There where distant family members, who would come and pay there respects and a couple family friends. There was no children though, just thoughts three. They where being all well behaved, but silent for the most part. Sarah remembered not saying a word to anyone about anything. People would hug her, and she would give a faint smile back. Just staring and thinking. Thinking about how things would be different.

Sarah went into the kitchen, and searched the kitchen cuberdts for some medicine, found some hiding in the back of the highest shelf. She climbed up on the counter top, reached for it, and grabed it. She needed water though. She hated swallowing pills. So she went to the fridge.

There in the fridge, where fruits of many sorts and vegetables of different sizes and shapes. A couple meats, and hidden at the back, of the middle shelf was the three bags of milk she had got.

She reached for it, But blanked out, and feel to the floor, the bags falling to the floor, two of them opening, and soaking her and the floor with there white mess, as she laid unconscious.

Al wasn't a much as a light sleeper as Ed was, and got up the moment that he started to her a little noise coming from down the hall. With a broom in his hand. (Just in case) he wondered down. It took him a while, because he wondered if Envy had fallowed them home, and he didn't what to take him on alone, although he was sure that he, and Edward had taking care up him. It was there that he saw Sarah. Lying face flat with milk dripping all over her.

He taped her lightly, as her eyes begin to open. She let out a yawn and stretched her arms high into the air. The milk dripped down the side of her face, and down ward to her chin, as if though, white tears. Her hair also dripped up the white stuff. Then she saw Al.

"Sarah, are you alright?" he questioned with great concern for his niece.

"Ya, I'm fine" she yawned, getting up.

"Are you sure you look pale, maybe we should go to the doctor"

Quickly Sarah came out of her sleepy state, and was taking control with an absolute fear of the doctor. Her eyes widened as Al had side it. She wasn't sick, she convinced herself.

"N, no, no, I'm fine, don't worry" giving him a small smile in hopes that he would change his mind.

"Alright" Al said, although in disbelief, keeping his eyes on her as she walked into the bath room.

She turned on the water tap, and set her head under the water, trying to rinse out as much milk as she could. Sleepiness came back to her, as if her only goal at the moment was to make it to bed.

And then it came, just as she placed a towel on her head to dry it. Splat, right all over the bathroom floor. Running toward the toilet, getting there just in time .It looked like chunky, way over due date vegetable, and mushroom soup, the cheap stuff that can get moldy if you leave it out to long. Her eyes watered. The taste, wasn't to pleasant ether, it was a mixture of lime, and sulfur.

"Sarah would you like me to come in there" replied Al who was now standing on the other side of the door.

"No, no, no, I'm fine"

"Sarah, All wake up Grandpa, where going to the hospital"

"No, no, no, please don't, I'm fine" she cried, the word hospital was like an angry taboo to her. I place that was white, and clean, with doctors and needles.

The puking finally stopped after five minute's or so. She later washed her self again and cleaning up what she had missed on the floor. She the flushed what was in the toilet, and washed again.

Al at the moment was terrified, more then anything he what'd to call a doctor, the way Sarah was in the kitchen, reminded him so much of how he had seen his own mother, a couple days before she had died. Yet there was relief that Sarah had gotten up, and had walked, even if it was only to the bathroom. Still he only wished for Sarah to get better, maybe it was stress form what had happened last night. It was then that he decided to help spill more of there secrete to her. He hoped that Edward would agree to his plane.

This did how ever, did bring up a new question, something nether him nor had Edward fought of. Would they bring Sarah, James, and Chris along with them?

He walked up towards Edward's bedroom and opened the door with a slight creek, as he gently tipped toed towards his brother bed, and nudged him a couple times.

Edwards's golden eyes that where old in age, but still possessing the same fire that had burned in there earlier years. He yawed, and stretching. He was Wearing pajamas with little brown teddy bears prints all over them. He gave Alphones and angry stare.

"Brother, I have something I what to ask you?" Alphons questioned

"What is it Al?" he said quiet paranoid that he had been woken up.

"It's about Sarah, James and Chris"

"Are you worried what are little brats will do when we pick the two boys up? Don't worry Al, A little Edward Elric discipline will straighten them out"

'No brother it's not that, It's about, what we are planning to do, I think….I'm not sure what to think, I never thought…..There all we have left, and were all they have left, what are we going to do brother, I was thinking about bringing them…..bringing them to our world, but that brother….wouldn't it be stealing this world away from them?

Ed let out a long sigh; this was something that he tried to keep in the back of his head for a long time. "Al, where going to bring them, that's what I have decided, Sarah, James and Chris, even though they where born in this word, it looks like no one has seemed to except them, or no one has seemed to have become there friends. For the longest time, they reminded me, of us when we where young, how you, Winry and me would play only with each other, in Ressembol." He paused, how many times he must be reminded.

"But, It seems that when there mother died, they have seemed to have faded apart, there bond. Like the day we left Wriny, in order to accomplish are dream. That's why when heard that Chris and James where going away with there father. I decided that for that time, I what'd to get to know her. To know exactly how Winry felt when we left, but" he paused again, looking up towards Al, as he new them where feeling the same thing: regret.

"There is something different about Sarah, She may look a lot like Winry, but she isn't Al. She has a bit of you, and just like her mother, I can see little bits of parts of me. (Poor kid) I don't what to leave them behind. I missed out to much on my own daughter's life."

Ed started cringing "I missed out on so much, So much Al. I missed out on her being born, her childhood, I missed her marry. I only have pictures of my grandkids being born."

He then stopped and paused, placing both hand's few his hair, as he looked down word at the ground. They where both silent, as they began to think and plan. Al began to speak.

"I'm going to give Sarah on of the books"

Edward looked up

"I what to bring them to our world, Tell them about it, this is something they should decide brother"

They could hear Sarah as she turned off the water taps, and the toilet flushed. The bathroom door opened with a creek.

"Grandpa Al?" she whispered unaware of Ed being awake, Standing in the hall way. "Do you no where Grandpa Keep's his mop, I'm going to clean up so he doesn't notice ok?"

"What did you do Sarah?" Edward said few gritted teeth

"N…nothing" she said, shrinking into her chibi form.

"Sarah, come here"

"But…but I didn't do anything, honest" she lied

"Sarah, please come in here" came Al voice

She walked up and slightly peeked behind the door. After all the great stories her mother would tell her about Al, and yet he told Edward about her getting sick. _How could he!_

"Sarah, come on in, it's not like where going to bite"

"I'm sorry I barfed all over the floor, Sorry, sorry, sorry, But all clean it up see" she held up a mop.

Edward gave her a quick and cold stare "You drank milk again?"

"Maybe…." Replied Sarah, shrinking over Edwards over powering ness.

Edward slapped his hand to his face "Sarah, you have been blessed by who knows what with an excuse to not drink milk, Being so lucky, how could you, under all the circumstances have been secretly drinking some, Even though your lactose intolerant. I invited you here Sarah, and this is how you repay me? Drinking milk and getting sick, what's your father going to say when he hears this? Why would you do it?"

"You…the kids at school call me short"

Edward paused

"It's ok to be short, Sarah" said Al in kind words

A black fog covered the room, and Sarah griped made her hand's in to tight little fist

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT, THAT EVRY TIME YOU WENT TO SCHOOL, KIDS WOULD CALL YOU SHORT, AND THE TEACHURES ALWAYS LIKE, " I'm sorry little girl, but it looked like your in the wrong class, let me put you back to kinderganden." OR "Hey teacher, can I look in the dictionary for the word short, I what to see a picture of Sarah" I AM NOT SHORT, NOT AT ALL" steam could be seen rising from her.

Al appeared in his little chibi form hiding under the blankets

"A…Al, get out of there!" came Edward as he came up behind Sarah and picked her up with his metal arm

"Apologies to Uncle Al, Sarah" he yelled in harsh words

"But he called me short"

"I…I didn't." came back Al

"Yes you did!"

"Sarah, you no back in my day I use to be part of the military. We used to go on missions…….. Hey Al! It's been pretty long since we killed anyone hasn't it? Your uncle right her had so many nick names" Edward smirked, and he glanced at her, with his golden eyes.

Sarah gasped, as tears wild up inside her eyes, pouting" I…I'm sorry Uncle Al"

"BROTHER"

Edward laughed "good girl," as he placed Sarah down 'although this isn't why we called you in, there are actually two more things"

Sarah cast him a nasty glance,how dare he scare her like that. Bright blue eyes glaring at him as if to burn holes right to his brain.

"Where picking up your brother's, your father has gone missing"

Sarah sat silent on Edwards lap.

"Sarah, do you still have the letter I gave you for your birthday?"

There was a silent pause; she had no idea what it really meant.

"Yep, time for grandpa's meds" she replied.

As she headed towards then door to make way for the kitchen, but was grabbed by Edwards metal arm and pulled on to his lap.

"Sarah, that wasn't a joke, about the letter, do you still have it?"

She pulled the small peace of paper out of her pocket.

"Brother's right Sarah, There's something we been meaning to tell you"

"Where not from this world, you uncle and me. Even your mother, she wasn't born here, Sarah"

Sarah sat on his lap quit, any mention of her mother, and she would always lock up her words.

"We came from this place called Shamballa, Sarah. We grew up in a small town called Risembool"

"In that world" came Edward "Alchemy is real, where going to go to that world" his voce in a soft tone, nothing like how he was when she had told her about the little accident.

"We what you to come to Sarah, you and you're….." he was cut off though

"You're…..your leavening again, aren't you?" There where this time real tears in her eyes, big one's, that slowly dripped down her chine, like a waterfall. The kind that came when she had cried about her mother the night before.

"Your going and you're not coming back! I bet dad abandoned us to!"

"No Sarah that's no what we….." Al was cut off again as Sarah with all her force, pushed Ed's arm away and ran out side the apartment

"Sarah, come back" came Al's voice

"Why that little brat" came Ed's voice

"We better go after her brother"

"Course,

Sarah heart beated fast, she didn't know where she was going, or how she would get there, just that now all she what'd was to be alone.

Down the hall she went, it was old and smelt like dust and mildew, going down the stairs. Looking almost like a prison, each wall contains nothing but cement and white wall walls, with occasional, fire exit signs.

It was then she tripped on her shoe lace (witch she forgot to tie, because she was in such a hurry to leave) as fall down the stairs, making big blue bruises everywhere on her body, as she banged ageist each stair. She kept her eyes closed and waited for the finale blow at the bottom, but it didn't come, as she open her eyes to see that some on had caught her.

It would have been all good; if not for the evil grin of the person she had met only yesterday, the one's Al and Ed had called envy.

_**DUN DUN DAAAA, ok sorry, yes that was annoying. Anyway, I am sorry that I took a while to do and I like to thank anyone who will still be reading my fan fiction, although, I think I won't rush as much as last time, so I can organize a bit as well. I'm going to do a better edit, because I know I'm not much of a speller. Anyway, thanks, for reading and I hope that some of you do like this chapter.**_

_**Ps. I drew a picture of Sarah, and put it up on photo bucket, if anyone would like to see it, all be more then gladly willing to show you it.**_

_**Pss. I also did a little research, and found out that Winrys Mother's name is Sara.**_


	7. Chapter 7: life sucks period!

\

Sarah pov

You know how you can have just one of thoughts bad days, where things go from bad to worse.

Well, today was one of thoughts days.

I glanced up, to see what I had tripped over. Hopefully it wasn't an old lady, who would probably later threaten sue me for not watching where I was going. You could never be sure about the old people of this building. Some of them had lost memories, and could remember anything for less then 20 seconds. There where nasty old men and ladies who carried canes, and if you didn't watch then, you where sure to get whacked on the back of your heels. There where also nice old grannies, who probably had six million cats, and baked cookies, but I was never here long enough to see any of them.

I glanced up, suddenly I was wishing that it was a nasty old lady with a cane, who would later sue me, I pay it all if it wouldn't be the person who was there in front of me. Envy is what they called it (still not sure if it was a boy or a girl). My First assumption was that it was a punk kid, but remembering from last night my brain tried to sort things out.

_So it wasn't a dream, was it? No, this can't be happening, not now._

I was then interrupted in my thoughts, and he started to speak.

He/she simply grinned in a sinister way, staring down at me with purple, almost cat like eyes. "Why, hello there, brat. Any idea of where those old men are?" Sinister grin widened as he bent over, I could feel my body tensing up, as I looked at him, knowing that I better run, but I couldn't.

Move! Move! I kept yelling at myself, but I just sat there frozen, and petrified, like a puppy becoming stun as the oncoming car approaches.

"All ask again…" He simply grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to the wall. "Where Is Edward, and Alphones, Brat?" frowning, tighten his hold on my throat.

Again I froze, saying nothing and keeping still. MOVE! My mind screamed, but nothing happened, I could only watching him grinning mischievously, as he toke his fist and jabbed it into my stomach. He let go of me as I sank down to the ground, gasping for air.

"Hmm, I think I've changed my mind" he said in a flirty tone "Tell me your name"

"You go to be kidding me." I finally said, still coughing.

I could hear him grow more inpatient; he picked me up again, and pressed me towards the wall.

'I don't kid, brat" his face so close to me, I could feel his breath.

"SARAH!" yelled a familiar voice. The man-lady let go, as if something new had came across his mind.

"Catch you later then, SAR-RAH" he mocked sarcastically, a big happy go lucky grin on his face, crouching just like a cat, as he jumped out the window.

Now back on the ground, head still fobbing, but my eyes still on the window, I wondered: who was this guy?

I caught my breath and looked up toward the other direction of the voice in witch had called my name; there was Uncle Al with his big kind eyes, though more innocent, as if he was still a child. He put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me in "Please, please Sarah, don't ever run away like that."

After what just happened I forgot that I was mad at the two, as he helped me get back to my feet. He was quiet and steady and some great deal of respect flooded around him.

"Come on Sarah, let's go pick your brothers up" he told, disappointment in his words, as he walked down the hall. I fallowed, hands held up behind my head,

I felt more relaxed around this man for some resion. Grandpa would probley start spazzing about how I ran off, there was a major difference in there personalities, and yet though, being around him made me feel waste, as if he laid a cruse on me called guilt. He didn't speak a word, as we walked off, finally I decided to speak.

"Hey Al?" I questioned "where have you been all this time"

He turned around, a smile his face "Oh, so now you what to know Sarah, but how can I be sure your not to wonder of this time" he chuckled.

I glared at him, ready to yell and scream at him, there was reason for me to run, and so I begin "y…..You just show up, out of nowhere, A man I barley even know, a old man, that for years we've been trying to look for and you come in...even though we haven't seen you in years…..and grandpa welcomes you like you just been out to a café. Mom told me all theses stories about you, how great you where, how she looked up to you as a kid. But now….now she's dead……and she's never coming back, and now dad's gone too……and now it's just us…..just me, Chris and James……..sept we don't like each other anymore……and we can't get along, cause James is so hot headed…and Chris…..Chris just fallows him around like a stray puppy…Mad cuas I didn't cry when mom died... I tried to be strong…..strong for them…..and now they hate me. Now I'm alone…..all alone……and you guys don't what any of us Ether….NO ONE CARES" I yelled, slamming my hands ageist the door, tears came again, but I quickly wiped them away.

He stayed quiet, eyes stud I didn't mean to……I'm being to harsh…now there's no way he'll what me to stay. I stared at him, scared, I had pushed yet another person away, another person, now I am just some lonely bum on the street.

But then, he came over beside me, crouched down to my level, and put his hand on my head, messing it up. Then he spoke:

"I'm sorry"

We stared at each other for a long time, just looking at each other. I wondered what he was thinking. To be honest, I kind of liked uncle. Our silence didn't last long though.

"ALL, did you find her"

Al got up, and smiled at his older brother, my grandpa. Grandpa Ed was way different then Al, since I meet Al (for only two days) I wasn't sure if they where even related. Al seemed soft spoken and kind, and Grandpa, well he likes to spas on about things.

"I got her right here" was Al

Then he came, like an angry bull. I hid slightly behind Al, waiting for the rant.

"SARAH, you just wait till I get my hands on you!"

I hid behind Al, the one who totally gave me away "you traitor" I stead in a dramatically sarcastic way.

He didn't have time to resoned as Grandpa Ed grabbed me by my caller and yanked me out from behind Al.

"Don't you dare ever do that again Sarah! "He yelled "You hear me?"

"Yes" I mumbled

Suddenly I felt something wired in-between my legs._ Did I just wet myself?_

We walked back to the apartment, where I started packing my things. I stuffed all my cloths in a whet into the bathroom. There I checked my underwear.

What I saw didn't come to me as a big surprise. We had learned all about the human body in health class and learned about sex Ed. Oh, What joy that class was, having a bunch of 11 year old girls and boys trying to name the parts of lower human body. Just stay penis once or twice and you have giggly little girls, and historical little boys.

This was though, only a couple mouths before mom had died.

flash back

"_Mom, what happens when I get my period?"_

_She smiled at me, then laughed "I guess that don't hide much anymore do they?" she asked "Well, I better show you just incase"_

"_Mom when did you start, your period, that is?"_

"_Well, It happened when I was at a friends house, I was sitting on one of thoughts bean chair, is white, and I had left a hug stain on it. Luckily her mom wasn't so mad, seeing it was my first time. She gave me the whole box of pads, and showed me how to put them on. I feel kind of lucky"_

"_Why is that mom?" I questioned_

"_Could you imaging telling grandpa Ed? Oh I wasn't ready for that conversation yet"_

"_What about your mom?'_

_There was a slight pause "I…..I never met my mom Sarah"_

"_Never ever"_

"_Never ever"_

"_Didn't you what to ever no about her?"_

"_Well of course, but I figured it might have hurt dad….grandpa"_

"_I don't think I could picture life with out you mom"_

_She smiled.._

_end flash back_

I took some toilet paper and rapped it around my underwear. God, I almost used hafe the roll. I didn't what to take any chances though, like mom I wasn't ready to tell anyone, Well no….I wasn't able to announce to any boys. With grandpa, Dad, Al…James….defiantly not Chris, who was still only twelve. I walked out of the bathroom, passing both Ed and Al.

"Life sucks, period!" I yelled and slammed the door

_**Alright, I don't even what to know how long it's been since I last posted, and I know that you deserve way more then this. The person who was editing my work wouldn't edit it, so I tried my best on this one for spelling and stuff, which isn't saying much. I what to thank katsykat for giving me a lot of information, and I know that yes, I probley left a lot of people confused, and this chapter won't answer most (any really) of the questions. But they will be answered. Also I did rate this story teen, So hopefully people will take the whole period thing maturely. Hopefully by next chapter all have all have an editor.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Are we there yet?

I always enjoyed having the window seat

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own full metal alchemist and likely never will****. **

**Sarah pov**

I always enjoyed having the window seat. Something about being able to look out the window, instead of jammed between two people was all that really mattered. When looking out the window, it was like watching a film.

I got into Grandpa's old car. It was a mach one mustang, so I couldn't complain about it being an old rust bucket. I don't even remember ever seeing grandpa's car. It looks brand new, and I wondered how many miles it had on it. Don't ask why, but I have an obsession with cars. I loved the sound that came off a race track, just as they zoomed by. I also loved having the window wide open, just to feel the wind in your face, but crabby old grandpa wouldn't let me.

"Are we there yet?" I began

"No." Ed replied

I waited patiently, for let's say……20 seconds.

"Are we there yet?" I nagged

"No."

"What about now?" I asked again, being smart

"No!"

"How about…."

"NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET!"

"I didn't finish" I Complained

"I don't care"

I forced myself to look out the window. Now seeing the vast dairy farms turn in to green forest, and bush. There where so many trees that I wondered what the earth might look like if no one had cut them down. Would we live in tree houses? I think I spotted a deer, but it must have dashed of somewhere before I could really confirm it. It would grow rocky in some areas where the ground floor was visible, and this is when I would look for animals, yet I couldn't find any.

I fought about mom, then about Chris and James, and then for the first time ever my dad. Dad and I didn't really get along, it wasn't that we hated each other; it was just that, I don't think dad knew how to deal with girls. James and Chris where always all over him, doing almost everything tighter, sports, hiking, watching movies, or just talking, they did it all. It didn't bug me so much until mom left.

I what'd to get to know my dad. Who he was? What he did? And if he liked me? So I tried to act more like a boy in front of him. I was pretty much a tomboy, but I what'd to prove to him, that he could do stuff with me as well.

_**Some what flash back**_

The day mom died, and my birthday dad had bought me a soccer ball at the gift shop. It wasn't raped or anything, just handed over. It was your average normal soccer ball; there wasn't even a company name.

I wasn't expecting anything for my birthday, because mom was really sick, and I though that we would celebrate it after, once mom had gotten better.

I remember the day mom died, I was walking down one of the hospital halls, heading out into a small court room. The halls where just like hospital halls, but this one was quit empty, dad walked by me, pushed the soccer ball into my hands, then fled into moms hospital room. I stopped and watched him, giving a blank stare and I continued down towards the court room.

There where no windows in the court room, so no one could see me. I didn't what them to, I what'd to be alone. There was tree in the middle surrounded by a couple flowers. There where also flowers surrounding some parts of the walls. Where there was none, I had kicked my soccer ball so hard, that it had left a big mark on the wall. I kicked it again and again but not as hard as the first. I tried to imagining myself as a big time soccer player. I had one goal and that was to shot it in-between two of the trees branches. Nothing mattered to me, but getting the ball in-between the two branches.

It started to mist. The sky was full of dark gray clouds and some almost back to the Far East. There was a load crack of thunder filled the air, and soon it begin to poor. It was cold October rain, and was almost as cold as ice. Yet I still stood out there and kicked the ball. I hadn't kicked the ball threw the trees yet.

It took me almost an hour but I did it, just as another crack of thunder, this time closer and loader came. I ran inside, I was terrified of storms. Soaked wet, I made my way into the waiting room. Dad wasn't there.

I had gone threw the bottom floors halls. Dad wasn't there.

I had gone into elevator one, two, three and four. Dad still wasn't there.

Finally I made it into mom's room, dad still wasn't there, but mom's cold, dead body was. I had walked up towards mom, and tears dripping down my face. I was alone in the room with my mom for the first time. I didn't know that she had died.

"Mom, I can't find dad anywhere? I don't know where he went" I cried 'what if he never comes back for me, what if he left?"

There was no reply.

"Mom, do you think daddy likes me?'

Still no reply

"Mom, what about Chris and James, they won't talk to me at all anymore" I whimpered

There was a long silent pause

"Why won't you talk to me, mom !?"

_**Nurse pov**_

I hated my job so much, and after today I had decided to quit. I hate it so much in the world right now. How could I get myself so emotionally attached? This Job had paid, good, good money, but that didn't matter anymore.

My job you ask? Well, if someone goes into and out of the emergency zoon, in-between thoughts times when that where "fine" but couldn't leave the hospital. I would be the one to clean there beds, Help them when they needed to go pee, bused for food, and was a look out incase anything acted up. I also would talk to these people and get to know them, it wasn't really part of the job, but it made doing my job easier.

I also, had to clear the room, after someone had pasted on. This wasn't included in my job description, but we where in a small hospital in the middle of know where, with very limited supplies and were low funded.

There was the hospital in the city just north of here, but if was having new renovations at the time. The old building was being updated and they where adding on a new extension.

I made my way into Anna Elrics room; I had come to known this young lady quiet well. She had married at age 20, just as she had gotten out of high school, and had had here first two children at age 21 and 25, then had another two years later at age 27. Now in her mid thirties, the woman was suffering from cancer. It had first started out as Brest cancer, and was found out pretty quickly and was gone. Then later the women started having heart problems that had made her pretty weak, her liver then started failing and was finally taking away by another cancer. The women had helped me decide on having children myself.

I stopped and heared some voices in her room

"I'm sorry but limitations to this….." I paused. There in front of me was a small young girl, crying on her mom's chest. Tears steaming down my face, I couldn't help myself. My job was to deal with patients not crying children. I must have been over heard as the young girl turned from her mom to me. Tears and snot where running down the little girls face.

"I'm sorry but you can't…."

"Why …..hiccup won't mom….hiccup t….talk to me. Where…….d…did….." she took her hand and wiped away tears and snot that had been running into her mouth. "Dad…….daddy….go"

I what'd to pick up the child, and take her home with me. I what'd to cradle her in my arms and rock her back and forth saying that it was o.k. But, would that be alright? I did the most idiotic thing and acted in an adultish way.

"Please fallow me miss, you can't be in here"

The small, small young girl wiped her eyes, and obeyed. She could be around 9ish, maybe 8?

I called the young girls father, it seems that he was so depressed about his now late wife that he had forgot all about his daughter. I could tell he was going though depression.

"If you would like, you could spend the night here?" I asked

"No thank you, I have two young boys at home" He responded

I didn't trust him all that well, I mean leavening you kid alone at the hospital. What if left her alone in the car, or and I wouldn't blame the man if he went to the bar, but what left her there. With that, I saw the young girl be taking by the arm, quiet and obedient, and so brave. The last I could remember of her where her eyes, her almost icy blue eyes with a blank expression on her face. She looked up at her father then looked back at me, smiling and mouthing the words _bye._

As she left, my eyes feel up with tears again. God, I hated my Job.

_**Sarah Pov**_

At that time, dad didn't talk to me at all, not in the car, and not even at home. I kept myself locked up in my room, not by choice, but by fear. I could hear Chris and even James pouting.

James was my big brother, and he would sometimes hold that up ageist me, but more so Chris was the youngest, and I….I was the girl, the girl that had gotten her own room, and that it wasn't fair.

What wasn't fair was that they had each other to talk to and I was stuck in my room alone. I wouldn't dare enter the hall, for fear of my frantic dad. He was up all night, crying, screaming, yelling and talking to himself. I what'd to comfort him, but I couldn't, I what'd to tell him it would be o.k., but I couldn't. I needed to go to the bathroom, but I couldn't. So that night in over three years, I had wet the bed, soaking all my covers. I didn't tell anyone.

At that time I didn't know the concept of someone dieing. I kept thinking that mom would all of a sudden show up. I would wait for her at the bus stop endless times for her to be done with work. I kept thinking that she was late. One time after dusk my dad showed up.

I could here his foot steps coming on by one; He was in his business uniform. At times I though he looked pretty cool in his uniform, as he approached now it just looked so cold.

"You going wait here all day?" he asked

I didn't say anything but kept looking up and down the street.

"You know, it's getting pretty cold"

I continued to look both ways, still waiting.

"Aren't you hungry?"

I stopped ignoring him as my stomach let out a load grumble; I rolled back and forth on the pads of my feet.

"No"

I looked up at him, and he started to laugh.

_**Sarah's dad's pov**_

It had been nine o'clock noon, and my little girl still hadn't shown up. Fast asleep, my two boys where lying on the couch, controls still in the hands from playing video games. I let out a load sigh, how long was Sarah going to keep this up?

I had blamed myself for leavening her there, the nurse stead that she was left alone in the room with ….with Anna. I couldn't believe myself, what was I some kind of nut?

In truth I was never expecting the doctor to pull her out and say "It's a girl". I wasn't ready for that, the doctor had said it was going to be a boy and I had put my own to that.

James, My oldest son was also expecting a brother. He would ask me questions after questions.

"When my younger brother going come, all teach him how to play soccer, how about that?"

I was so excited, But then Sarah came along, well, I looked at that baby. Bright blue eyes and what looked light orange fuss on the top of her head. Crying and crying her head off. They handed it to me.

"Roy, Roy….tell me, Is he alright"

"It's a girl" I answered

Anna smiled.

As I approached Sarah, my vision slightly changed, instead of Sarah, there sat Anna at the bus stop.

_**flash flash back **_

There on the block, was Anna, a fellow co worker of mine. She was one and a million, and you could tell I was all over her. Who wouldn't be though, she was very compassionate but also strong and very firm. Her bright blue eyes and brown hair neatly in a bun and if that wasn't enough, it was the way she smiled at me. She sat on the bench.

She turned "Mr. Robison, what brings you here?"

My face whet red, There right on cue was here smile. "I….I… this is also my stop"

_Don't lose you cool_.

"Really, Why I have never seen you here Mr. Robinson"

Darn_ it._

"I…..I…..the bus broke down, and I have to start taking this one now"

"Is that so?"

"Why yes"

I took a to the seat beside her, pinkness still showing on my face.

"Why Mr.Robision?" she asked with sudden shyness "_Do you like me_?"

"Of course"

_**End flash flash back**_

"Daddy, I mean, do you really like me?" Sarah questioned

I snapped out of it.

"Of course I do hunny, what makes you say that?"

There was a long pause.

"Don't worry at the whole bed wetting thing, it's alright'

"I guess" Replied Sarah

_Oh Anna, if only you could come back to me. Anna…_

_**End of all flashbacks**_

_**Sarah pov**_

Did I ever tell you I wasn't a true blond? It's true, I had a little bit of red, of course it wasn't very noticeable, but between my two brothers, I was kind of the outcast. I yawned and leaned over grandpa's seat.

"Are we there _yet_?"

"NO!"

**Alright, I decided to keep my little comment thingy at the bottom this time, so here it goes. I don't think I answered many of the questions that you asked, but I thought I give you an idea about how Sarah's mother died and the type of father "**_**Roy"**_ **is. Yes, now Sarah's mom and dad have names. I asked a little while ago what name I should have gotten for Sarah's mother, and was going call her Trisha instead, But I kind of liked the name Anna, so thank you very much Sally Elric. So to replace that, I have now called Sarah's dad Roy, just a little thing that would probley annoy Edward off. I'm sorry that there where so many flash backs, and they might have gotten a little confusing. And you are very welcome katycat. I would be way more then happy if you could edit for a while and be a beta, until I can one again. Thank you all to thoughts how have posted and commented. I appreciate them very much.**


	9. Chapter 9: Jame's, Chris and hotdogs

**Disclaimer: I do not own fma.**

**Sarah pov**

It was such a long drive, just to get there. There was part of me wondering how I ever got stuck going on this trip in the first place. I mean this whole long drive just to go camping for three days didn't seem worth it. Sure it will benice to be out of the city, but we didn't have to travel so far to do it. Then again, I wasn't the one going in the first place.

Another thing was bothering me, not so much that my dad was gone (I tried hard to forget about that) was that I wasn't sure where I would be sleeping tonight after this trip.School was in two more days, and I was startingto worry. This was my last year in public school, and I would be graduating. I didn't like the idea of James watching over us and I wasn't sure what grandpa was going to do. I started fiddling around with my hands, and fidgeting. The worrying was starting to stress me out. Where exactly where we going to go? Where did you go, dad?

To top it all off I was having major cramps. They were painful and it was hard to try and cover it up. This started making me sick.

I've never been car sick before, but looking out the window started to make me feel dizzy and then my stomach started turning. I decided to look between mylegs and stairs straight down at the car floor. This is what they said when I went to the movies. It seemed to work.

The car stared to turn down a laneway. It was so bumpy that I kept hitting my head when we went over one, and there where a lot. With thetrees passing, it filled the car with shadow to light, light to shadow then back again. It was like a strobe light. Grandpa was going so fast that I felt sick all over again. Finally we stopped.

I blinked as I got out of the car. It was about mid-twilight, and everything seemed to cast a long and narrow shadow. The sky was made up of oranges, hot pinks and reds that faded off from a light blue to dark starry sky. Everything was silent; there wasn't so much as a small breeze. There were a lot of trees and some could be estimated to be hundreds of years old.

The cabin sat high on a ridge over looking the cobblestone parking lot, if you could call it that. All the fall leaves were on the ground andthere were about five flights of stairs to reach the balcony. Almost everything was made of wood. Each window had a soft yellow glow and I wondered if my brothers were inside.

"Hey Sarah, could you do me a favor and get your brothers for me?" asked Grandpa. He didn't like to admit it, but age was catching up to him.

I began my way up the stairway, and it got steeper and thinner as you got to the top. It was way higher then it looked from the ground. It was made of old wood that liked to creak every time I stepped on it and some parts it was even rotten. I didn't trust it at all, and I kept thinking that one of theboards that heldme up would snap at any point in time.

I didn't want to be the person to get them; I didn't what to face Chris and James at all, not by myself at least. James would try and put his whole "I'm older then you, so I'm in control" attitude and Chris would back him up.

It was hard having a seventeen year old brother who is four years older than me. But it is even harder having a younger brother that is always backing him up.

I sighed and opened the door, and there they where.

James gave me this dazed look as he slouched on a old seventys style couch.One of his arms hung on the arm rest the other changing the song on his mp3. It was just load enough that you could hear the beat. His hair was platinum blond, and had bangs that went down to chin leigh. He didn't like his hair because it didn't make him look tough, but that didn't matter to all ther girls that would swarm over him like flies. His shirt was black that had words written in white saying some sorta phrase that made him feel tough. His pants where just your normal average boy jeans that covered his black shoes.

Chris just stared blankly at me and then gave a small smile as he sat up on the couch, more aware that I was here. He was wearing a blue plaid jacket that was left unbuttoned revealing a plain white t-shirt.He had tan shorts on and a pair of old sandles. His hair was more of a dirty blond with bangs that slighly hid his emerald eyes.

"Um…..a…..hi." I said

"Hey." mumbled James, turning his Mp3 off.

"Sarah!" said Chris happily.

"So…..um, grandpa's waiting out in the car." I pointed behind me.

"Is that all your going to say?!" James started. Why did he always what to start this stuff with me?

"What do you mean?" I asked bluntly

"Seriously Sarah. Dad's gone, and that's all your going say?"

"Don't start with me James!" I put up my defenses.

"Common, Chris, let's go." he mumbled.

I glared at James, eyes watching him like a hawk.

"Chris can do what ever he wants."

"That's o.k., I was planning on going to the car anyway." He acted like he was so innocent. What a help he was!

I could hear grandpa leaning on the car horn and we let out a grumble. _Stubborn, old man!_

We all walked into the car. James and I got the window seat and Chris sat in-between us, lucky him. James and I both shut the door at the same time with a slam, giving each other an evil glare then staring out the window. Poor Chris was stuck in-between world war 3.

"Don't slam the doors so hard!" Yelled Gramps, but no one replied.

For most of our drive it was quiet. Like an unspoken rule, no one would talk.

Then I started to worry, I noticed we weren't driving the way we had came, and more so we were headed in the opposite direction. Just where were we headed? I wouldn't speak though, not a word.

It was after quite a while, that Chris broke the silence.

"Um…..excuse me, But who are you?" questioned Chris to Al.

I had forgotten that neither Chris nor James had meet Al yet, considering that I had just met him around a day ago.Alphonse looked at Chris as if he where studying him. Almost like a scanner starting from toe to head. He smiled at my younger brother and began to introduce himself but then his older brother cut him off.

"This is your Great uncle, Chr…." But Gramps was cut off in return by James.

"Al, is it really you?" Said James like some little kid about to get a big bag of candy. Obviously they had met before my little encounter.

"Hey James," Smiled Al.

"I got a great Uncle?" asked Chris.

"This is my little brother" replied Edward.

"It's kind of hard to picture that, being so old." I side under my breath, But Al must have herd heard me.

"Well, When we were about Chris's and your age, a lot of people would mistake me for being the older brother."

"Really?" We all said at once, "Why was that?"

"Al, don't tell them that!" Ed yelled

**Edward pov**

I was really ready to tell them the whole story, but at this moment, it just didn't feel right. Sarah didn't agree with Al and I when we told her about the other world, I knew she thought I was nuts, Just like Alfons Hedrich did.

Everything I told about my past would just be a story to them, a mythical story. I had learned pretty fast that alchemy was almost impossible to do here, _almost_ impossible.

"Well, brother didn't drink a lot of milk." Alphonse said, as I snapped back to reality.

"It wasn't just that!" I insisted, I didn't what to hear about my milk problem. Still to this day, I didn't like it.

"So Grandpa was short?" Sarah questioned, the first thing I really ever heard her say since she picked up her brothers.Big mistake little girl.

"Oh ya, he was so tiny. He was world famous you know, they called him the worlds smallest Al…….."

"ALRIGHT Al, I think that's enough!" I yelled.

I pulled over towards a chip wagon.

"Alright, you little pipsqicks, I might have been short then, but at this point in time, I taller then all three of you!"

They all stared at me.

**Sarah pov**

Yes, Grandpa was officially nuts**. **I had just reminded myself that I had gotten my "Little friend" today,

The chip wagon was ketchup red, and mustard yellow, with a couple picnic tables, and rainbow colored umbrellas. It had a black chalk bored telling the specials and a couple ice cream signs. It had a small deck that had a cast iron garter rail around it and a stainless steal shelf that you could lean on as you took your order. All that didn't matter as I spotted a port-a-potty.

"Grandpa I really have to go pee." I complained. It was true, I had also been holding it in on that whole ride up here.

"I'm hungry." complained Chris.

"Alright, But it's going cost you!"

I was broke, and it looked like Chris was too. We both gave puppy eyes at James.

"I only have fifty eight cents." James said

"Ed, you're Just kidding. Go on and buy your grandkids supper." said my uncle.

"Well, they haven't seen their great uncle in a while, I think he owes them something, along with his poor older brother too." I could tell Grandpa was broke and he began to pout.

Al looked at Grandpa Edward and sighed as he started to take some money out of his pocket.

"Well, I don't mean to bug you guys anyway, But last time I checked the bathroom didn't cost anything!" I said sarcastically

"Alright, we'll meet ya at the wagon." Said Grandpa

I rushed towards the port-a-potty, as if it was a gate to heaven. I sat there at least for a good couple minutes. I took care of my "little friend", and did my business. End of story.

There was a small port-a-sink, where I washed my hands in green apple soap. As I sat there washing my hands I could hear tree frogs and crickets, they where really loud and close by, it must be feeding time, I thought staring into the bush. I blinked as I saw a couple of flashing dots, that I came to recognize as fire flies. I didn't think they would be out this late in the season. I finished washing my hands and began my way to the chip wagon.

"Quick, Sarah, What kind of ice cream do you what?" questioned Al.

I looked at Al strangely. "Did you forget I'm lactose intolerant?"

"Sorry." Al smiled, "A hot dog then?" he asked.

"No, no, no, it's ok." I replied.

He stared back at me "Look, I wouldn't have asked if I couldn't pay for it."

"You don't have to." I insisted.

"But I _want_ to."

"It's ok."

"No it's not. Do you want ketchup, mustard and relish?"

"I don't want one."

"Just get her what where having, it will make it easier" said James with a hot dog in one hand and an ice cream in the other.

Just as he said that, I started getting cramps again.

"Be right back!" I called and I ran towards the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" I could hear Chris ask.

"A lot of things." Sneered James.

I sat on the toilet until they went away. It was a good get away, but it would have been great without the pain.

I came back; Al with a hot dog for me in his hand. The whole idea was weird, like he was smuggling laxatives in it or something. Yet I took the hot dog, and my uncle almost squealed. I stared at him, then took a small bite. It had everything on it I liked. I once heard that there was comfort to be found in food. I hoped that it would work with this hot dog.

As "the gang" headed back towards grandpa's car, Uncle Al called me over to him.

"Hey Sarah, your growing up pretty fast."

"What's that mean?" I asked dumbly. I was told this so many times and mom's funeral, you think by now I would have gotten used to it.

"You not good at hiding it, you know. Reminds me of your mom."

"Hiding what?"

"Oh, I can tell."

"Tell what? Did you put something inside my hot dog, you creepy old man?!" I yelled at him.

There was a pause and he let out a sigh.

"Well, at least this is better than our conversation in the hall."

I glared at him. Creepy old man!

"I know you're on your period."

My face went beat red as I tried to hide it under my bangs. I had become so embarrassed I only peeked to see him give me a warm smile.

"Your mom was like that too."

"H…how did you…know?"

"You looked really uncomfortable in the back seat, and other things. Don't worry about that." He paused, "Where going stop at a hotel soon, I'll go and borrow the car and we can go and get you some stuff."

I just looked down at the ground, and then started tearing up again.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Al bent down, and then pulled out something from a jacket pocket. He took a pill and handed it to me "It's just aspirin. Don't worry I'm not trying to poison you or give you laxatives or anything." He had read my mind.

I took it, ignoring the last part. "It's….just that…I kind of figured…I'd be talking to mom about this sort of thing…and here I am, with you."

"Well, we can't help that. That's also what your mom said when she was little."

I blinked, then thought about it for a while, and decided to ask a question I had held in my mind for a long time.

"Who was mom's, mothers…..My grandma's name?"

"Her name…… was Winry." he sighed, the chuckled "I really loved her to, But your grandpa was way ahead of me"

"Winry, that's a wired name, don't you mean Windy?"

"Nope, Winry."

"Does grandpa miss her a lot?"

"Ya, Grandpa misses her a lot, we both do. You would have liked her. She was a good mechanic; I could swear that she probably has her own shop by now. You know grandpa's arm and Leg? "

"Ya." I said.It was hard to miss.

"Well, when we where little, there was a little "accident" and he got them taking away. I don't remeber much, but when I woke up I saw him laying there unconscious, I didn't know much at the time that would help him, and so I brought him to Winrys, thinking it would be the best. It wasn't like now where you could call the ambulance and they'd be right there. It would have been a great help back then, but no"

"So what happened?"

"Winry and her Grandma made the auto mail leg and arm for him, that's why they call him….."

"What happened to her?" I butted in.

"Oh, nothing happened to her, at least, I hope not."

"Then why don't you go and see her again, I don't know about you but that leg and arm seem pretty small for him now."

"We're trying to, but it's not that easy."

I assumed it was some sort of devoice kind of thing or something really bad had happened.

"Well, I should be able to see her!"

"Do you really what to?" he asked

"Yes!"

He gave me a smile, and then we heard grandpa's horn again.

"You know, if you ever what to talk about anything, you can talk to me ok?"

I was too busy heading off to grandpa's car, so we wouldn't be yelled at.

"Ok?" he asked loader

"Alright."

**Alright, so that's it for this chapter. I guess I kind of answered a question about Wirny being, but I think a lot have you have guessed that. I promise soon that most likely in the next two chapters all answer the lot of your questions and it will start picking up**.** I got and editer for this chapter, so a big, big thanks to her. P.s I forgot a little thing, so this is a edited it again. I geuss all answer Crazy's question about there age's. Last chapter the nurse was talking about when Anna (sarah's mom) gave birth saying "** and had here first two children at age 21 and 25, then had another two years later at age 27". **i hope that anwsers it.**


End file.
